1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a sensor device, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of sensors for various applications have been provided, and these sensors are used in a wide range of electronic devices. A size reduction, a performance improvement, and the like of electronic devices have led to a growing demand for reducing the power consumption in information acquisition with sensors.
Patent Document 1 discloses a sensor device in which a sensor portion and a wireless transmitting portion are powered off in a predetermined period to reduce the power consumption.